Club Penguin Police Department
The Club Penguin Police Department is the rival agency of the Robber Penguin Agency, they protect the island from criminals, super villians and other bad guys. The RPA will not let them take that risk. The Club Penguin Police Department, also abbreviated as the CPPD, is the police agency responsible for law and order in Club Penguin. They have a headquarters known as the Police Station. One side of the station includes desks equipped with computers, there is even a lab area used for flipper-printing. On the adjacent side of the Police Station is the Club Penguin jail. The CPPD officers remand their criminals to this jail. It should be noted that the jail is poorly staffed, but has tight security measures in place which includes but is not limited to lasers. Despite the tight security, many criminals manage to escape because of the poor staffing. The average officer to criminals ratio is 2:10. On the upper level of the jail, one of the cells closest to the railing has an unusually large vent which is connected to a corridor leading to the lower floor. The corridor is often used as an escape route for inmates housed in that particular cell. It should also be noted that the EPF is the primary law enforcement arm of Club Penguin; the CPPD is more of an auxiliary law enforcement arm of Club Penguin. The EPF and CPPD work together to combat crime. Each new recruit gets handcuffs to arrest criminals especially Robbers. The CPPD is significantly less advanced than the EPF is which renders the department futile in many situations Club Penguin is faced with. CPPD officers have less power than EPF agents, but both posses the power to arrest and uphold Club Penguin ''law and order. It is unknown if the '''CPPD' is only being utilized for a provisional basis due to the influx of penguins and crime or will be a permanent agency for Club Penguin. CPPD officers are volunteers, they are not compensated a monthly salary as EPF Agents and Tour Guides are. CPPD's efforts to combat the vast amount of robbers have proven to be very futile. Some robbers wear a CPPD uniform to protect themselves against apprehension by the real CPPD officers and or the EPF. With all of this being said, the CPPD is an excellent agency that helps take some of the weight off the EPF. It is very important to know the Club Penguin Police Department is extremely understaffed and poorly managed. They also have a S.W.A.T like force, founded during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. With the upcoming demolishment of Club Penguin on March 29, 2017, it is currently unknown what will happen to the CPPD. Why are we against them? They protect the island from Robbers, Super Villians, and Criminals. Since we are the Robber Penguin Agency, we have to stop them. Trivia *Some other people create police agencies which we are also against. *Originally, the CPPD was no more than a simple roleplay club. It was poorly staffed, there were no security measures, criminals were allowed to have money and internet, and the bars were made of wax. The staff ratio was much worse, one officer to every hundred criminals. The officers were also unofficial and barely payed any attention. Category:RPA Related Category:Enemies